Whenever I see you
by Christabell
Summary: This is just a sweet, fluffy H/H piece that I wrote.


Disclaimer: This is just a bit of fun. I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I am just here to corrupt them.  
AN: This just popped into my head, so naturally I had to write it down. No, it really did come out of nowhere. I was eating dinner with my family, and then I just got up and left (yep, they were confused) and wrote this down.  
  


  
Whenever I see you  
by Hermione Potter  


  
  
  
Hermione bit her lip gently, wondering what to do. She needed to let Harry know how she felt about him. How she had felt ever since their fourth year. She picked up her quill, and began to write. Soon, she was done. She walked down to the common room, her note in hand. Harry was there, doing homework with Ron.  
Harry, I need to talk to you, she said nervously. Ron took the hint. Hermione had already confided in him how she felt, so he had an idea of what she was doing to do. Harry nodded, and looked up.  
she said, handing him the note, read this. She got up, and walked back up the stairs to her room, where she sat, wondering what Harry could possibly be thinking. She started cry, realizing that she might have just ruined their friendship. Back downstairs, Harry had started reading the note...  
Whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat and everything leaves me. Rational thought, worries, everything but my emotions. I absolutely melt. Whenever I see you, I just have to smile. No, you're not incredibly handsome or sexy. You aren't amazingly confident either. All you are is you. And that's all you ever have to be. I love you for you, and I only hope that you can do the same for me. I know that I'm not beautiful. I'm just a girl who hides her dreams from the world, by putting on a bookish pretense, and pretending that I don't notice how you ignore the fact that I love you.  
Whenever I see you, my whole being is filled with that joy that only true love can bring. I know that this is real. It is nothing like I felt for Ron. That was puppy love. With this, I wake up everyday, and wonder how I could feel anymore love for you than I did the night before. There will never be another man for me. It's you, Harry, and only you.  
Whenever I see you, I curse the day I was born. Because I know that you will never love me in the same way that I love you. Because I can't let my feelings show, even though I'm sure you can see them in my eyes, whenever I think of you, or see you. Is it that painful obvious? Or are you just oblivious to my feelings?  
Whenever I see you, my heart aches, and I feel my insides churning with want, need, and desire, to hold you, to be yours, for you to be mine. Is that too much to ask? For you, to want me as more than a friend? Whenever I see you, and you're sad, angry, or disappointed, I want to be the one to make it alright, the one to make you smile.  
Whenever I see you, and you have that lost little boy look, I want to just kiss away your all pain. I want to make you see that there are so many people here that love you. I want you to see that I love you more than life itself. Because Harry, you are my life. I don't know what I would do without you. If you were to die, you would not be the only one. You would take away my life as well. Because, whenever I see you, or am near you, I know that my life is complete.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, who nodded, confirming that all he had read was true. Harry rushed up the stairs to the Hermione's room. He knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, he just opened it. There he saw Hermione crying on her bed, rocking back and forth.  
he questioned. She glanced up, then started crying harder.  
she asked. Harry took a deep breath, and began to speak.  
I never know how to say these things, and every time that I have tried so far, I've messed it up or chickened out. You are such a talented, intelligent, beautiful witch. I need you so badly, and can't even fathom what would happen if you left. I... I love you so much. I'm so sorry that I haven't told you until now. Can you forgive me? he said. I promise that I will always be here for you. He reached over, and dried the tears from Hermione's eyes, eyes that had been so sad, but were now filled with love.  
Promise this is true, Harry. Promise that you're not just playing with my head.  
I promise. I love you with everything I am, and I always will, he promised. Hermione smiled, then leaned over and kissed him.  
I've waited for you to say that for so long, God I love you, The two wrapped their arms around each other, and were content to just sit there together, occasionally kissing. _Whenever I see you,'_ thought Hermione, _I know that all my wishes have been granted.'_  
  


**The End  
**  


AN: So, what did you think? I know it may seem a bit OOC (Out Of Character) for Hermione but the idea wouldn't go away, so I had to write it. Hope you enjoyed it! Go review please!  



End file.
